The Engiebee And The Soldier
by Stephanie Nova Rose Allen
Summary: The Engineer doesn't like bumblebees nor wasps. Until something altered his life. He was stung by a mutant bumblebee and was transformed into one! Now, in a buggy situation, he is forced to cope being a bumblebee and kept out of sight from the BLU team.
1. The Sting Of The Mutant BumbleBee

Dell Conagher has one fear that he wouldn't tell his crush. He has fair skin color and no hair, but his eye color is hidden by his goggles. He is wearing an orange hard helmet, red undershirt with an orange wrench symbol on the side of his forearms and a orange and grey glove on his right hand, brown overalls with a pocket in the front of the chest, a belt around his waist with varieties of pouches, except one on his right side of his side with a flap and contained inside is a brown furred teddy bear with the same clothing like him, and a small black one on the left side of his belt. On his knees are orange knees pads and brown combat boots. He was working on his machines as a man, walked up behind him and tapped on his shoulder. "Yo, hardhat, are you okay?" an American voice asked him. He turned around to see a young man with brown hazelnut hair, steel blue eyes, and fair skin color. He is wearing a crow colored hat with one orange eared headphone on top of his hat, a pair of dog tags around his neck, a short-sleeved red shirt, white fabric bandages around his palms and wrist, except his fingers, brown pants that are held up with a black belt with a silver buckle, long white socks that reaches up to his leg and black sneakers with two white stripes on the sides.

"Y-Yeah, Ah'm alright, Scout," he replied. Scout was quiet for a moment before he shrugged and ran off into a building and Engineer sighed in relief. Then, he heard a loud buzzing noise and he flinched, as he frantically looked at his surroundings, looking for the source of what's buzzing. 'I swear, if there's a nest in here, Ah'm out!' he thought to himself. He looked around for a few minutes until he heard the buzzing again and this time, it was closer than he thought it would. He slowly turned around in fear and he saw a huge bumblebee, about the size of a horse, hovering in midair, above him, staring at him with black eyes, buzzing loudly. He gave out a scream, frantically waving his wrench at it, but missed all the time until it revealed it's stinger and the last thing he knew, it was stung in the stomach as the stinger dug into his flesh. He gave out a scream of pain as it stung him, and then, it pulled the stinger out from its abdomen and buzzed twice, until it shrunken down to a normal bumblebee and died, on it back on the ground.

Then, a man that has fair skin color and his eye color is not seen because of his army hard helmet and he is wearing a red jacket with a white undershirt and orange symbols on his forearms, in a shape of a rocket, a belt across his chest over his right shoulder, down across to his left side and strapped on the belt is two orange grenades. Across his waist are a black belt with two pouches on each side of his sides and crow colored pants that are shoved into his black combat boots that are up to his thighs. Over his shoulder is his rocket launcher and he was heading for the metal door until he turned his head slightly to the room that he is inside. He noticed the Engineer on the ground, with his hands over his stomach, as bits of blood dripped on the ground as he groaned. "DELL!" he screamed, before tossing his trusty rocket launcher to the side and picked up Engineer from underneath as he was sitting and he noticed a pencil sized stinger in his stomach. "Dell! Dell answer me, dammit! What happened?!" he yelled, as he gently shook Engineer up and down slightly. The Engineer didn't reply and the Soldier looked side to side frantically and noticed that the bleeding started to bleed more and the Engineer's skin color was slowly going into a pale color. Without a word, he picked up the Engineer from underneath bridal style and ran straight towards the hallway and ran down the hallway. "MEDIC!" he yelled as he carried the knocked out Engineer in his arms, bridal style.

The medic with jet black hair that is going slowly into greying from age, steel blue eye color, and fair skin color. He is wearing a pair of small round glasses, a white undershirt, a red tie underneath his bone colored long doctor coat, that reaches down to his legs with a pocket on the right, and four brown buttons at the left side and orange symbols in the shape of a red cross, overall straps over his shoulders, and a belt around his waist with the overall straps clipped to his black belt, red rubber gloves, cedar colored pants that are shoved into his black combat boots that are up to his legs. "Vhat es et?" he asked in an annoyed tone. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT TONE MEDIC, JUST HELP DELL!" he yelled. The Medic noticed the Engineer in his arms and noticed his wound and without another word, he pointed at a bed with a white cover on the top. "Quickly, put him on zhat table herr Soldier, und get out of here as I do surgery on him," he explained quickly. The Soldier placed him on the table and looked back at the Medic, with a red blood stain on his jacket at his stomach. "I'M NOT GOING TO LEAVE HIM HERE WITH YOU!" he yelled. "Herr Soldier. I can't do surgery vhile jou're inside, und jou vill-" he tried to explain until Soldier placed his hands on his shoulders. "I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT, MEDIC! JUST SAVE DELL!" he yelled.

Then, an enormous hand reached over and grabbed the back of the Soldier's jacket and lifted him up in the air and over someone's shoulder. It was another man, except he has no hair, so he has a bald head, fair skin color, and steel blue eye color. He is wearing a wearing a bullet ammo belt over his right shoulder, and a black vest over a red shirt with the same symbols but orange, black fingerless gloves, crow colored pants that are shoved into his black ankle high combat boots. "Lettle Soldier needs to go outside," he said, in broken English, but in a thick Russian accent. "I'M NOT GOING TO GO OUTSIDE AND WAIT!" Soldier yelled as he squirmed in the man's grip. "I WANT TO STAY HERE TO SEE IF DELL'S GOING TO BE OKAY!" But, he started to walk over to the door and when he almost got outside the door frame, the Soldier reached over to grab the door frame to pull himself forward, but the man pulled him away with one tug and he fully walked out of the door frame, as Soldier was squirming in his grip, trying to see if Dell is going to be okay. Unknown to them, Soldier has drops of tears coming from his eyes as he was squirming in the man's grip to see Engineer.

* * *

After the Soldier was outside, with the enormous man, the rest of the team, was waiting outside, worried and scared that Engineer might not go through. After an hour or two, Medic came out, wearing his cream-colored vest, with his red tie underneath his vest, his white undershirt, and his pants and boots, as blood was covering his hands, as he was wiping them with a white towel. "How's hardhat?" Scout asked, nervously, as a black gas-masked figure wearing a red jumpsuit with orange symbols at the forearms in a shape of a flame and wearing black suspender straps over the shoulders and black gloves with yellow tips at the fingers and around the rim of the glove and over the chest is a belt with three orange grenades and black combat boots. "He's alright, he vent zhrough zhe procedure, but et'll take some time for zhe vound to heal from my MediGun," he explained, as he wiped the blood off. Everyone else sighed in relief, just in time to see the Soldier marching in, while the enormous man was following behind him.

"Lettle Soldier is determined to see Lettle Engineer!" he replied as he panted. The Soldier marched over to the Medic as he finished cleaning up and he growled, angrily, "How. Is. Dell." The Medic sighed and placed his rioght hand on the Soldier's right shoulder. "He es doing fine, Herr Soldier. Et needs some time for zhe vound to heal." the Medic replied calmly. The Soldier sighed in relief and was going to go see the Engineer in the medic bay until the Medic reached out his hand and placed it on the Soldier's chest and the Soldier looked at the hand and back at the Medic. "He needs some privacy to heal. I'm sorry." the Medic calmly replied. The Soldier looked at the Medic for a moment, until he looked back at the doors and back at the Medic. "Alright, can I have your permission to stay here for the night?" he asked, surprisingly quiet. The Medic felt confused when he asked so quietly, but he said, "Jou may, but, vhen I have zhe permission, jou may go inside to see zhe Engineer." The Soldier nodded and everyone else, along with the Medic left the Soldier alone, facing the doors and after everyone left, the Soldier whispered, "I hope you feel better, Dell."

* * *

Later that night, everyone else was in their rooms, sleeping in their beds, but two of the beds is empty, and those beds belong to the Soldier and the Engineer. In the hallway that leads to the Medic's operation room, the Soldier is fast asleep standing up straight, near the door, as he snored quietly. Inside the operation room, the Engineer was covered in a white blanket with red cross symbols on it, from the Medic as his boots, was off and on the side of the hospital bed that he was on, as the MediGun was slowly producing red smoke from the nozzle with crosses in smaller sizes, slowly healing the wound on his stomach from the incident. When the clock struck 12 o'clock, the Engineer felt a strong sting in his stomach and he grunted as he curled himself a ball on his right side, as the sting ebbed away and he continued to sleep, as he mysteriously transformed into something small without him noticing.


	2. The Fearful Change

The morning sun rose from the horizon, shining the sunlight on the blanket that the Engineer was on top, but his head was underneath and his legs too. "Mmm…" a soft groan groaned underneath the blanket. Then, a bit of ruffling from underneath the blanket and a confused, "Mmh?" After a bit of shuffling, out popped two yellow-tipped and black antennas and a bald head. The mysterious figure blinked his steel blue eyes and yawned, stretching out his body from underneath the blanket. He looked at the clock and the clock reads 7 o'clock. "Seven o'clock? Ah was out for an entire day?" he mumbled in a smooth and thick Texan voice. "Maybe Ah finally got more sleep from stayin' up late working on the blueprints." Then, he gripped the blanket with his right hand and left hand, which is replaced with a robotic hand and pulled the blankets off, oddly revealing light yellow bug wings with black veils that shows in the sunlight and in plain sight. On his neck was yellow fur with a black stripe across the collar. He pushed the blanket off and he noticed that it was very large and he felt confused. 'Did Doc gave me a really, really big blanket? ...Maybe Ah'm still waking up slowly from my slumber.' he thought to himself.

After he pushed the blanket off, he pulled his legs over the ledge and when he looked down, he realized at how many heights it was from the bed to the ground. He was quiet for a moment until he shook his head and looked at the small table that was right next to the bed and noticed his clothing was his size, but, the table, was enormous! He felt confused and scared at the same time, but, he shook his head again and got up to his feet and started to walk towards the table while wearing his yellowish green boxers. As he walked over to the table, he got up to the edge and got on the table and put on his clothing. He looked at the hole that was on his stomach from the sting from the enormous bee earlier and realized that Pyro had sewn it while he was out unconscious. 'Why thank you, Pyro!' he thought to himself. Then, he put on his boots and looked over the side of the table and he felt suspicious, perplexed, and confused. He looked at the side of the table and gripped onto a small dent on it, from Demoman's sword whenever he gets angry or frustrated. There were a whole line of dents on the side and Engineer carefully placed his foot on the second dent, carefully to not to fall to his death, and his other foot on the same dent and removed his hand from the table's surface, and gripped the dent that his hand was on.

He slowly looked over his shoulder to the ground and realized how high it is, so he looked forward into the brown wood of the table and inhaled sharply, before moving his right foot down and placed it in a dent and placed his left foot in the same dent, moved his right hand in front of the previously dent that his foot was in and his left. He did the same thing slowly for the third time until his right foot slipped from one of the smaller dents that he thought was one of the bigger dents and almost fell if his hands were gripping on the edge of the dent. He looked up in fear, as his fingers were slipping from the dent, so he frantically tried to place his feet on one of the dents, but there are only smaller dents and he whimpered in fear. Before he knew it, both of his hands slipped and he gave out a yelp, as he was flipped over to his front, heading face first towards the ground. He moved his arms up in front of his face, waiting for the impact of the ground that is rapidly coming up closer, to hurt him more from the wound, but the weirdest thing is; the ground didn't hit him.

He bravely moved his arms down to his chest and noticed that the ground was facing him, instead of knocking him out. He touched the ground with his right hand, just in case of a net that caught him from falling, but, there was no net, nor the ground was fabric. The ground was the concrete floor that he had been walking on for his entire life! He felt stumped about what is happening to him until he heard soft buzzing noises. He yelped as he was up onto his feet, hovering inches off the ground, as he frantically looked around his surroundings, in fear of seeing another bee. But, the buzzing sounded like it was close to him. He felt confused, so he placed a hand on his chest to see if his heart was still beating from the sudden scare that scared him deathly, but, he felt fur, like, fur from a cat. His brow furled into a confused frown and he looked at his chest to see yellow with a black stripe fur on his chest instead of skin! He gave out a yelp and he placed his hands on top of his helmet and felt the antennas on top of his head, that is poking through the holes that oddly was in his helmet, and he grabbed them and tugged gently, just in case if there were fake from Pyro's pranks, but, it hurt him.

"Ow! Dagnabbit!" he cursed as he rubbed the antennas in pain and landed on the ground, on his bottom. There are _real_ like the fur on his chest. 'Oh, nonononono! This is not real! It's...perhaps a dream...yeah...a dream….' he thought to himself. Then, he felt a tingle on his back so, he reached over his shoulder to feel what was the tingling feeling, but brushed his fingers over something smooth, bumpy, and long, so, he looked over his shoulder and saw the wings on his back and he flipped out. 'WHAT THE HELL?!' he thought to himself, as the wings started to buzz and the next thing he knew, he was up in the air, miles, and miles from the ground. 'Nonononono! Ground! Ground!' he frantically thought to himself as he was soaring through the air in random directions, like a rocket, trying his best to not hit anything that'll knock him out cold again. 'HOW THE FUCK DO YOU STOP THESE THINGS?!' he thought to himself in fear. Then, he was heading straight for the wall and he yelped as he thought, 'BREAKS!' as he covered his goggles with his hands and the next thing he knew, is that the wall didn't hit him. He shakily removed his hands from his goggles and the wall was facing him. He looked at his wings and looked down at the ground.

'Okay, Dell, you need to calm down. It's just some liquid that Medic gave me to turn me into this. N-Now, Ah need to sit down…' he thought to himself, before flying over to the bed that he was sleeping on top and sat down, in fear. 'Think, Dell, think! What transformed me into this?! Think!' he thought to himself. Then, he looked at the used to be a spot of the hole in his clothing and he rubbed the spot in thought. 'Wait a minute.' he thought to himself. 'The fur, the antennas, and the wings, they belong to...to...Oh, god.' he thought to himself in fear. 'They belong to a bumblebee!' Then, his body started to shake. 'Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. Ah'm afraid of bees! How can this day get worse!' he thought to himself. Then, he heard the door open and he gasped and flew straight up to the ceiling, landing on a ceiling fan blade and watched as Soldier walked inside, and he yawned, stretching out his back. He was going to yell out, 'Soldier!' but if he does, he might squish him or worst! So, he kept quiet, watching him nervously.

Then, he reached over to the light switch and flipped it and Engineer felt the fan, moving. 'Oh, shit.' he thought to himself in fear. Then, the fan started to move faster, faster and faster, that Engineer can feel his skin ripped off from the flesh as he dug his fingers into the fan's blade, trying not to fall off. 'THIS! IS! WHAT! A! CAT! FEELS! LIKE! ON! A! FAN?!' he thought to himself as the fan went faster. Then, he felt his grip on the fan started to slip and he whimpered, before slipped and he was tossed through the open door that Soldier was holding open without him noticing a red, yellow, and black dot zoomed over his head and Engineer was heading back first towards a wall, so, he frantically flapped his wings and he was hovering inches away from wall, dizzy, scared silly, and nervous. He wobbled as he flew, slowly heading for the ground, until his dizziness disappeared and he shook his head, as he was back up in the air and he heard a muffled, "Mmh?" He froze and turned around, just to see the Pyro. Looking at him in shock, as he or she was carrying a clear jar in the hands. 'He's going to place me in a jar?!' he thought to himself in fear. So, he made a beeline straight for a door and as he was flying, he kept heard muffled, "Mhmhmh! Mhh! Mhh!"

But, he continued, until he noticed Scout coming out of his room, opening the door in front of Engineer's face. Engineer winced and moved upward, over the door and over Scout's head. "Yo! Didja hear that buzzing noise?!" he called. Engineer continued to fly towards the exit, until the door opened to reveal Miss Pauling carrying a clipboard and when she saw Engineer, or to her sight, a hand-sized bee, she gasped and with her clipboard, she smacked him across the head and his side, and he landed on the ground, in a daze from the impact of the clipboard and he fearfully looked up, just to see Miss Pauling standing over him, and he frantically got up to his feet and flapped his wings and went into the air and went through an open window, into the morning air, as Engineer was trembling in fear and tears pricked the corners of his eyes in sadness, hurtness and in regret.


	3. Stuck Like Glue

In an abandoned tower that Sniper doesn't use, there was Engineer, still as a bumblebee, on his bottom, as he felt his stinging cheek from the impact of Miss Pauling's clipboard and he felt distrusted, forgotten, scared, angry, frustrated, nervous, tired, and hopeless. He sighed and pulled his knees up to his face and placed his head into his knees, thinking that the whole thing might go away and everything might go back to normal, but, it did not. So, he whimpered in fear and pulled off one of the goggles to wipe off one of the tears that is pooling up in his goggles and he sniffed. Until he heard a soft, coo. He whipped his head around and saw a white dove with black eyes on the sides of the head and the bird was on the ledge, cooing softly as it watched him with "hungry" black beaded eyes and he winced in fear. "N-Now, Archimedes. Be a good bird and stay there." he whimpered as he slowly got up to his feet and backed up slowly and carefully. But, Archimedes flew off the ledge and landed on the ground in front of Engineer, walking closer to him, cooing softly.

Without a second chance, Engineer flapped his wings and went into the air, and flew out of the window, as Archimedes followed after him, like a cat and mouse chase. "ARCHIMEDES! CHASE A DIFFERENT BUG THAN ME!" he cried out in fear. But, the bird didn't listen and he frantically flew toward the base and went through a window sill that was open and Archimedes flew through too and instead of chasing Engineer, it went into the Medic bay and Engineer looked over his shoulder and realized that Archimedes was gone so his sighed, until he went into something sticky and gluey. He groaned in disgust as he tried to move from the glue-like substance and the only thing that was not stuck in the substance was his head. He looked over his shoulder and realized that the substance that he landed in was a fly trap! He squeaked in fear and frantically tried to pulled his arms out of the sticky trap, but, he was stuck like a fly in a web! He kept trying and trying to pulled himself out from the trap and even tried to get his wings out by buzzing, but they were also stuck! He was stuck! So, he limped in fear and closed his eyes, waiting for one of the members of the team come over to him and kill him. Until, he heard a pair of footsteps walking and he opened his eyes, just in time to see the Soldier, walking towards him and he whimpered in fear.

"Solly…" he whimpered, as he closed his eyes again. But, the killing didn't happen to him, instead, he opened his eyes, just in time to see Soldier staring at him with a shocked look, revealing his steel blue eyes. Engineer started to shake more and whimpered a bit in fear and Soldier shook his head, trying to ignore what he saw and he looked again, to see that the poor guy looked terrified. So, he looked around, to check if anyone else was watching and looked back at the little guy and asked, "Hey, who are you?" Engineer opened his eyes and he realized that Soldier was looking at him and he felt hope in his heart so he yelled as tears pricked the corners of his eyes, "SOLLY! IT'S ME, DELL! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF THIS!" His eyes went wide and he reached up with his hands and he gently gripped the back of the tape and with his other hand, he gripped both of Engineer's overalls and carefully as he can, he gently pulled Engineer out of the tape and Engineer is relieved that he was out of the tape, but now terrified that he is in the hands of a Soldier, who looked angry at him. "S-Solly. A-Ah can explain." he stammered in fear as he was hanging front side up by his overall straps.

But, Soldier didn't answer and Engineer started to get scared, so, tears pricked the corner of his eyes again. Then, he was placed on something spongy and springy and he realized that he was placed into his right hand as his back was into the bottom of the palm, as his feet are on his fingers. Now terrified, he held his hands together close to him with a whimper in fear, as tears still pricked the corner of his eyes. Soldier smiled with a grin, revealing pearly white teeth and reaching over to him with the first finger on his left hand.

Then, he started to tremble as he watched as he finger got closer to him and he closed his eyes, waiting for the killing or sudden annoyance of poking, but, instead felt his cheek poked and he felt something wiped and he felt confused as the same thing happened to his other cheek. He opened his eyes and realized that his tears were wiped from the Soldier's first finger and the Engineer have never felt this revealed in his life! Soldier helped him calm down after a whole day of fright and scares! "There, that's much better," he replied, breaking the ice between the two of them. "Feeling much better now, Engie?" Engineer didn't reply and Soldier got worried. "Engie? Are you-?" he was going to finish his question as he moved his first finger forward, trying to poke Engineer's cheek gently to get his attention until Engineer reached over with both of his hands and grasped Soldier's first finger in a hug as tears came out of his eyes, as they dripped onto Soldier's hand and his pants, not caring that his pants were getting wet from his tears.

Soldier watched as the poor traumatized man, cried in his hand, hugging his finger in a death grip as he cried and Soldier felt sorry for him. Soon, Engineer released his finger and Soldier gently wrapped his hand around his waist, leaving his palm open for him to poke out and with his thumb, gently rubbed one of the tears away. "Easy, it's okay, Engie. I'm here," he spoke softly. Engineer nodded his head and Soldier smiled with his lips as a smirk. Engineer got confused about the smirk until he felt the hand that was wrapped around him was removed and the hand he was sitting in gently slid him in his right hand and gently touched his forehead with his. Engineer was quiet for a moment until he sighed and placed his hands on his forehead and whispered, "Thank you, Solly."


End file.
